


Orange Inspiration

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Au of course - Freeform, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Halloween, Ovipostion, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: It's Halloween and the Crystal Gems are attending a costume party. Only problem is Pearl is pregnant with Bismuth's gemlings, and can't find a costume that fits.





	

Pearl let out a groan of frustration as she threw yet another costume on the ground, this time a pretty little angel costume. It didn't fit, the reason why? The white grown was too snug, the strap on wings were uncomfortable, and the wired halo was bent out of shape when Amethyst sat on it by mistake. The reason for most of those things? Well, the curve of her abdomen from the clutch of eggs she was carrying was a dead giveaway. 

She couldn't phase any new outfits since the pregnancy put some of her gem powers in remission. Ironically it was the ability to change her form. A small price to pay for the health and safety of the eggs she was carrying, but that didn't mean it didn't have it's inconveniences, especially now. 

"You found something yet?" Bismuth asked, leaning against the doorframe of the temple, glancing about the various costumes Greg dropped off for everyone. Not only was Bismuth her romantic partner, but the sire of the future gemlings. She was clad in a pirate costume, complete with an eyepatch, hat, and plastic sword, to the peg leg, hook hand, and fake exotic bird on her shoulder. "The others are waiting outside to go to the Halloween party."

Pearl frowned and sat on the couch, crossing her arms, her lips shifted into an frustrated frown. "Nothing fits!" she groaned in dismay. 

"Come on, something has to fit." Bismuth reassured as she began rummaging through the clothes scattered on the floor. "What about this?" she questioned, holding up a pastel purple fairy costume.

"Too tight." Pearl sighed, twiddling her thumbs.

"Okay, what about this one?" she tried again, picking up an golden princess dress. "You could go as a princess?"

Pearl slowly shook her head. "The back won't zip up properly." she let out a sad little sigh and rested her forehead in her hands. "Just go without me, it's your first ever Halloween. Don't let me ruin it."

That didn't sit while with Bismuth, she shook her head and sat next to her mate. "No way, I ain't going without you." 

"Bismuth, nothing will fit me!" Pearl complained. "It's all either too tight, won't zipper or button properly, or isn't flattering at all." she huffed with an annoyed frown. "I feel like a pumpkin!" 

"A what now?" Bismuth questioned with a raise of her eyebrow, still not fully familiar with all of earth's modern day customs. 

"A pumpkin, you know the round orange earth produce that Steven and Connie carved." she informed.

"That thing they put on the deck?" Bismuth asked as Pearl nodded.

"Yup, that's the one."

Bismuth got up, a smirk on her face that Pearl knew all too well. Bismuth had an idea, but what?

"Does this fit?" Bismuth asked, picking up a large orange t-shirt.

"Yes, but it's just a shirt. Greg probably gave it to us by mistake." Pearl replied. 

"Put it on," Bismuth ordered as she handed Pearl the shirt. "I'll be right back." she said and took off her hook hand, before she began going through Steven's art supplies he left out while making Halloween decorations for the temple.

Pearl tilted her head in confusion, but didn't bother to question Bismuth. She pulled the orange t-shirt over her head and smoothed out any wrinkles from the shirt. It fit, but it was so plain for a costume party. 

"Okay, I got an idea." Bismuth mused, in one hand was a bottle of black paint, in the other was a small paintbrush.

"Er...what is it?" Pearl questioned as Bismuth dipped the brush in the bottle of paint.

"You're see, just hold still." Bismuth informed as she began to paint the shirt. Starting with two black squares, then a triangle, then an odd half circle shape with square shaped gaps. "There it's done." she announced, a prideful smile on her face as she went over her work. "Go in the bathroom and look!" Bismuth urged excitedly.

Pearl nodded and left to go over herself in the bathroom mirror with Bismuth trailing behind her. Once she got sight of herself in the mirror she gasped in surprise upon seeing what Bismuth did. On her round belly, Bismuth painted a face on the Orange fabric that resembled a jack-o'-lantern.

"Well, what do ya think?" Bismuth asked as she leaned on the door frame, a bright grin on her face. "Said you felt like a pumpkin, now you look the part!" she joked with a hearty laugh.

"Bismuth, it's adorable!" Pearl gushed. Simple, yet still cute. Funny and creative, but not humiliating at her expense. "I love it!"

Bismuth chuckled and gave Pearl a kiss on the cheek. "Anything for you, Pearl." she mused and slipped her hook hand back on. "Now let's get a move on, we got a party to go too."


End file.
